This proposal seeks funding for continuation of a post doctoral training program in medical genetics designed to prepare individuals holding M.D., M.D./Ph.D., or Ph.D. degrees for independent research careers. During the past decade medical genetics has become integrated into the broad field of medicine. As a result of changes in this field, the Department of Genetics at Yale is receiving applications from medical specialists with previous clinical training in a variety of areas who are now seeking research training in genetics as well as more traditional candidates seeking both research and clinical training required for ABMG eligibility. Support is requested for a total of 4 stipends--2 for first-year fellows and 2 for second-year fellows. Typically, the program will fund two medical specialists per year who have completed most of their clinical training and wish to have a 2-year period of concentrated research in human genetics. Candidates seeking board eligibility in clinical genetics as well as research training will be supported from other sources during the bulk of clinical training. Most trainees will seek independent support for additional post doctoral training to make them more competitive for academic positions. In addition to M.D. candidates, a large number of applicants are recent graduates of Ph.D. programs seeking training in human genetics. It is anticipated that the program will accept a limited number of highly qualified Ph.D. applicants with a demonstrated commitment to human genetics research. The heart of this program will be participation in a research project under the direction of a primary preceptor and a committee made up of the director and other training faculty. Research areas supported by the training faculty include behavioral genetics, biochemical genetics, cancer genetics, cardiovascular genetics, cytogenetics, developmental genetics in humans and model organisms, genomics, immunogenetics, and population genetics. In addition a course in scientific integrity/medical ethics will be required and other course work will be tailored to the individual. [unreadable] [unreadable]